topsies from diabetic and non-diabetic Pima Indians will be examined from a ries drawn as a representative sample of the autopsy population by .\Peter Bennett. Routine light microscopic studies, and potentially ectron microscopic studies, will be performed to assess the histopathologic sions present in these autopsy specimens. Particular attention will be id to epithelial basement membranes and vascular extracellular matrix areas.